Gunsmith
Gunsmith is one of Badgal's minions; an entity that can possess people. Background Along with Brute and Whiplash, Gunsmith is controlled by Badgal. They allow Badgal to attack from behind-the-scenes, and can command them to exit whoever they had possessed and move to another body. Appearance When Gunsmith takes over someone's body, the person suddenly changes their clothing and obtains two guns with different properties. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Durability:' All of Badgal's entities have extreme durability. Wasabi No-Ginger could only defeat Gunsmith first time by using his Qi energy. Equipment *'Ice Guns:' The first Gunsmith used non-lethal guns that only froze its targets. *'Glowing Guns:' Furi Wamu was taken over by Gunsmith's energy and given two glowing guns that appeared to work with regular bullets. History While Badgal seeked to steal a crystal from a bank in Tokyo, she sent out Gunsmith, Brute and Whiplash to create a distraction by attacking at the Tesuka Advanced Science Institute. Unknown to them, the Big Hero 6 member Hiro Takachiho attended the school and his robot, Baymax noticed the attack going on, so Baymax called Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Go-Go Tomago to defeat the villains. Gunsmith went inside the school and began freezing students, nearly freezing Hiro as well until Principal Miyazaki stood in the way to save him. Soon, Go-Go broke through the wall to attack Gunsmith and Honey Lemon unfroze everyone with a device from her Power Purse. The fight was taken outside, where Gunsmith attacked Baymax, though Gunsmith's bullets had little effect on him. Gunsmith was defeated by Wasabi after he threw a Qi dagger at him that turned it unconscious. Soon, Big Hero 6 noticed that the villain's attire changed all of sudden into regular civilians, much to their confusion. Hiro later investigated about this by using a hologram projection of the scene, until Furi Wamu explained to him everything, mentioning that Badgal was looking for dangerous artifacts and had to be stopped. Big Hero 6 was sent to New York along with Furi, where they went to Southport High School to take care of Marys Iosama while Furi and Marys' father Keigi Iosama researched the last artifact which Badgal wanted. During Big Hero 6's time in Southport, Iosama and Wamu were called to the research lab about a critical situation. After the team found out about this and arrived at the lab in Plum Island, they found that Honey Lemon, Furi and Iosama had been turned into the villains they previously faced. While a fight took place, Hiro and Marys went into the lab and found Badgal. Hiro attempted fighting Badgal, but she possessed Marys with Brute and called in Furi, her new Gunsmith, to get rid of him. However, instead of shooting Hiro, Furi hit Badgal and knocked her out, then revealed that her prosthetic eye had been absorbing Gunsmith's energy into it. She proceeds to destroy the eye, thus ending Gunsmith's existence. Trivia *Gunsmith has only taken over two characters: a random civilian and Furi Wamu, while the other two entities took over three characters (Brute took over a civilian, Dr. Iosama and Marys; Whiplash took over another civilian, Honey Lemon and Go-Go). Gallery Badgal's goons.png Go-Go attacks Gunsmith.png Gunsmith vs Baymax.png Wasabi beats Gunsmith.png Badgal new goons.png|Furi Wamu as Gunsmith. Furi saves Badgal.png Badgal defeated.png|Furi defeats Badgal. BH6 BNH Concepts 1.png|Concepts for Whiplash, Gunsmith and Brute. Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel) characters Category:Villains